emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6561 (23rd May 2013)
Plot Cameron is visibly repulsed and sick as he fills over Alex's new grave, gagging as he works before setting light to Alex's bag and any evidence. He completes the task and breathes a sigh of relief. As he gets into his van ready to return, he dials into his voicemail where he hears a string of panicky messages that have been left over the last few hours. Dreading what is to come, Cameron is jolted back to the realisation that his problems are far from over. As he drives back along the lanes towards the village, his van veers directly towards a tree. With a moment's reflection, he instinctively revs up the vehicle and ploughs it hard into the trunk. Meanwhile, no-one at the fundraiser can believe that 'organiser' Cameron hasn't turned up. As the raffle money and donations roll in for Brenda's hospital fund, Chas and Gennie continue to root through the back room to find evidence to nail Cameron's cheating once and for all. With Gennie's support, Chas has decided the time has come for her to end her relationship with Cameron, as he has messed her around too many times. She tells Gennie to help her pack his stuff as she can't face doing it on her own. Elsewhere, Debbie leaves her kids with Robbie to go and do the deal for knocked-off vodka with lowlife Kirk. Charity is furious, believing that Debbie is prostituting herself when she should be at home with the kids. Debbie is incensed that her mother, who used to be a prostitute herself, dares to comment. However, secretly Debbie is not at ease around Kirk and is simply using him to get the vodka. Also, Vanessa continues to keep Rhona's pills to help her kick the habit. But when Rhona flies off the handle at her, Vanessa wonders if she could be out of her depth already. Finally, Sean and Belle share a quick kiss in the pub as they arrange a date for tomorrow, while Bob tries to explain to Brenda that she cannot continue to hide her emotions from her own daughter. Cast Main cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Kirk Stoker - Matt Kennard Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes